


Ace of Hearts

by geekprincess26



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun and Games, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekprincess26/pseuds/geekprincess26
Summary: Jon tries to get sweet revenge on Sansa for winning their latest card game...but she has an ace up her sleeve.





	Ace of Hearts

“One, two, three – flip!”

 

Both voices’ owners turned over the top cards on their respective piles. A stray brown curl fell out of the loose bun at the back of the man’s head as he put down a nine of hearts. His companion giggled as she beheld her own offering, a nine of spades.

 

“Tie four!” she announced and looked upward, grinning. “What’s our record, Jon – tie five at this game?”

 

Jon could not help but smile back. His wife had had a tough day at work and said very little after getting home, which meant the house had been almost entirely silent. After all, he and Sansa had always teased each other about being such a perfect match because he was quiet and broody enough for two people, while she talked enough for three. But every time Jon had tried to make conversation that evening, Sansa had blinked and asked him to repeat himself as though lost in thought, and only given the barest of answers. It was out of sheer desperation that he had suggested play one or two card games. Both he and Sansa had had a weakness for them ever since Jon had met Robb in the third grade and Robb and Sansa had taught him to play Crazy Eights in the Starks’ basement. Over the ensuing years, Crazy Eights with Robb and Sansa had turned into Spoons with Robb and both of his sisters, and then gin rummy with the entire family except for baby Bran, and, by the time Robb and Jon were in high school, rousing poker tournaments with every friend the Starks could cram into the game room.

 

Now Jon and Sansa were playing War, in which each player got half the deck of cards and each turned the top card of his or her deck faceup at the same time. The high card won, and the winner took both cards, with play continuing until one person had won all of the cards. If the players tied, each player would lay his or her next card facedown across the top of the faceup card, and the third card would decide who kept all six. This particular round had seen them tie four times, which meant that fourteen cards had already been played. The winner, barring another tie, would clean up eighteen cards.

 

Jon scratched his head in answer to Sansa’s question. “Can’t remember,” he said. “I think it’s a tie for our record.” Sansa started laughing again, and Jon, spotting his unintentional pun, flashed her a full-fledged grin. Seeing her blue eyes alight with laughter could make him snap out of eve his fiercest scowls in no time flat.

 

Sansa tilted her head. “No,” she said. “What about that time you and Robb and Jeyne and I were up all night waiting to sneak Arya in when she came home from Gendry’s party so she wouldn’t get into trouble with Mum and Dad? Didn’t you and Robb tie at six or something?”

 

Jon’s brow furrowed. He recalled that night, but for very different reasons. That had been the night Sansa had fallen asleep on his shoulder when they were perched on the couch watching some horror movie or other. Her red hair had spread across Jon’s shoulders like a cloak, and he had realized for the first time ever how good it smelled – how good Sansa smelled, and how sweet she had been to help him beat Robb at poker earlier that night, and how she could practically speak in different languages with those beautiful eyes of hers. And how he had no right to think any of those things about Robb’s little sister.

 

“Five,” he finally said, shrugging. “I think.”

 

Sansa grinned again. “Record, here we come, then – one – two – ”

 

Jon joined her. “Three – flip!”

 

His pile produced the king of clubs, and he grinned widely until he saw that Sansa had put down the ace of hearts.

 

“Winner!” she crowed, and threw her arms up like she had the first time she had beaten him and Robb at Crazy Eights all those years ago.

 

“Uh-huh.” Jon narrowed his eyes playfully. “Rigging the deck again, are we? Are we?”

 

Sansa stuck out her tongue at him. “You’re just a sore loser, Jon Snow,” she said, and began laughing again.

 

“Oh, I am, am I?” Jon promptly let go of his card pile and lunged at his wife. No sooner had he gotten one arm around her waist than he began tickling her mercilessly. Sansa collapsed amid shrieks of laughter, and soon Jon himself was chuckling.

 

“Sore loser, huh?” He kissed the top of her head as his fingers danced across her right side. They quickly found her belly, and Sansa squealed and curled onto her other side. Jon lost his balance and toppled over with her, and Sansa, still giggling hard, reached over and smacked him on the shoulder.

 

“Jon _Snow_!” she gasped. “You shouldn’t – tickle – a pregnant woman – so – hard – it’s not – fair!”

 

Jon released her arm as though it had burned him, and Sansa stopped laughing and clapped her hand over her mouth. Wide blue eyes met gray ones that were for once even wider. Finally, Sansa dropped her hand.

 

“I – oh, Jon, I didn’t mean for it to just come out like that,” she said, and now her voice was shaking. “I was going to tell you tonight, once I’d made us hot chocolate – I’d been thinking of it ever since I took the test this morning after you left – but then I kept wondering if that was the best way to do it, and exactly what I'd say, and I’ve been in a fog all day.” She stopped and bit her lip, and Jon realized she was trembling. He reached over just as quickly as he had done to tickle her just moments earlier, but this time he engulfed her in his arms. It took only a moment for Sansa to throw her own around his neck. Soon her shaking subsided, and Jon felt a delicious warmth spread across his chest as it did. When he pulled back to cup her face in his hands, the biggest grin he’d ever experienced was spreading across his face. Sansa offered him a shaky smile and let out a relieved breath.

 

“You’re glad?” she asked. “I mean, I know we wanted – but not for a while yet, and this wasn’t planned, and – ”

 

Jon leaned down to cover her lips gently with his own. He stroked her temples with his thumbs, and after a moment he felt her body relax and her lips melt into his. When she drew back, her blue eyes were shining in that way of hers that had always reduced his heart to putty. True, they had always planned to move out of their small apartment and into a house, not to mention save some more money, before trying to start a family; but the middle of their tiny living room, surrounded by used furniture and their scattered playing cards, now seemed to Jon like the exact place to begin.

 

“Not planned,” he finally whispered when he got past the lump in his throat. “But perfect. Sansa, my love, it’s perfect.”


End file.
